De esmeraldas y zafiros
by Fany Bane
Summary: Porque en sus vidas nada es común. Porque en su relación nada es convencional. Porque uno de ellos es brillante como una esmeralda. Porque el otro es puro como un zafiro. *Viñetas*
1. Todo ira mejor

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué ocurría entre nosotros? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? ¿CÓMO ME PERMITI LLEGAR A ESTO?<em>

Ahí estas de nuevo, viéndome con esos ojos que tanto amo, que me hacen querer quedarme eternamente observándolos, aun cuando mi sentido común me diga que debo de alejarme, escapar, _huir _de ti.

Es imposible.

-La Clave nos está convocando a todos, necesitamos un portal.

Me planteo negarme, siento que solo me usas, como refugio, como una salida de emergencia, para _alejarte de él. _

Pero sucede lo inevitable.

Esos zafiros tan bellos brillan al verme, provocando que las palabras salgan de mis labios, con voluntad propia.

-Lo hare.

Me das una sonrisa tímida, provocándome un vuelco en mi corazón (_¿Qué me has hecho?), _mientras me besas de una forma rápida, sorpresiva, _electrizante._

Sonrío como lo que soy. Como lo que no había sido desde hacía ya, mucho tiempo.

_Un hombre enamorado._

Y para desfortunio mío.

_Un estúpido hombre enamorado._

Lentamente nos abrazamos, tú con timidez, seguramente deseando que las muestras de amor acaben rápido, y yo, rogándole a todos los cielos que este momento quede congelado eternamente.

Después de un rato, nos separamos, y mientras te diriges con un notable sonrojo a la cocina "_Por un café", _te miro con anhelo.

Te encuentras en Idris, junto con el resto de los nephilims, _junto con él. _

Los últimos días, te has dedicado a mandarme mensajes de fuego, sin saber que me molesta e hiere lo regio e indiferente de los mensajes.

Acaricio a _Presidente Miau _mientras una escena poco agradable, aparece en mi mente, como a tratado de hacerlo hacia ya varios días.

_Tu y otro nephilim, abrazados, besándose como no lo haces conmigo, diciéndole aquellas palabras que tanto anhelo oírte decir para conmigo. _

_Poco a poco, el rostro del nephilim desconocido va tomando forma, contraste, color._

_El grisáceo e insípido rostro se transforma en el de él._

_Jace Morgenstern._

_Lo miras con aquella adoración reprimida que por fin puedes sacar a la luz, mientras repites aquellas fatales palabras para mí._

_-Te amo Jace, siempre te he amado._

Gruño al salir de mi ensoñación, y me topo con la mirada del gato, llena de reproche por sacarlo de su sueño.

Niego con la cabeza, mientras considero las posibilidades.

_¿Querrá Ragnor Fell recibirme en su casa? ¿La Clave se enterara?_

Y me encuentro, sin mucha sorpresa, que las respuestas no me interesan, puesto que ya he decidido inconscientemente.

Voy a ir a Idris.

Entro a la Sala del Ángel, inevitablemente, buscándote con la mirada.

Te encuentro, y para mi sorpresa, vas hacia mí.

No creí que te acercarías, no con todos esos nephilims y subterráneos alrededor.

-¿Quisieras ser mi compañero?- la pregunta sale atropelladamente de tu boca, y me miras con seriedad, aconsejándome el no hacer ninguna broma.

-Claro, pasare a recogerte a las 7:00 pm –no me contengo y sonrió al verte rodar los ojos.

Te inclinas sobre mi brazo, trazando con la estela aquella runa, no me imagine que así se sintiera, aquel ardor me es tan familiar…

-Ya esta –dice simplemente.

Enarco una ceja.

-¿De qué color iras? Ya sabes, para ir coordinad…-

Algo me interrumpe, y momentos después me doy cuenta de que es.

Tus labios sobre los míos.

Besándome.

Y lo peor _(Mejor…) _en público.

Sin saber en qué momento ocurre, te correspondo.

Nos separamos, y oímos por primera vez, los cuchicheos que se han formado alrededor.

-¿Supongo que no será nada rosa, cierto?-pregunto para romper la tensión que se ha formado entre los dos.

Blanqueas los ojos y me sonríes. La misma sonrisa de adoración que ya no es de él.

Ahora es mía.

Y por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento, de que todo irá mejor.

* * *

><p>Aquí el primer capítulo.<p>

Me encanta la pareja que forman Magnus y Alec, hasta el punto de que se han vuelto, la preferida.

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


	2. Bruja rubia

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>Te miro con rabia, mientras escucho tus explicaciones vagas.<p>

-Alec, ¡Tú nos viste! Sabes que no estaba haciendo nada malo… -me volteo, ignorándote por completo. No quiero escuchar más _mentiras._

Quisiera que supieras cuanto me _duele._Sí, me _DUELE._

-Calla Magnus, no tienes porque darme _explicaciones_, es _tu_vida, al fin y al cabo. -suelto frio, y observo la mueca de dolor que recorre tu rostro antes de que lo compongas con una máscara de seriedad. - A _mí,_ no tiene porque _interesarme_lo que hagas o no.

-Alexander, por favor, no seas infantil… -Fue suficiente, te veo frio mientras salgo dando un portazo.

Camino por la fría calle de Brooklyn, con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de retener las lagrimas que luchan furiosas por salir de mis ojos.

Sé que no hacias nada malo, pero me lástima que la veas, me da _miedo_que decidas que soy poca cosa para ti, y que me dejes por ella.

-Maldita bruja rubia… -la furia que impregna mi voz se ve reducida totalmente al sentir la primera lágrima recorrer mi mejilla.

Demonios.

En un momento, estoy sollozando limpiamente, apoyado en una pared, de lo que parece ser, una biblioteca.

-Eres patético Lightwood. -alzo la vista rápidamente, y me encuentro con mi pesadilla. - ¿Acaso Magnus te quito tu sonaja?

Me ruborizo levemente, mientras me limpio rápidamente, para encararla.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Vienes a regodearte de que _por fin_lo tienes? -mi voz sale dura, temblando solamente al final.

-Serás estúpido, no lo tengo.

Abro la boca, sorprendido.

-¿Entonces Camille? No le veo otro motivo por el cual estés aquí.

Sus ojos verdes, tan _fríos,_me calan, y contengo un estremecimiento.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones nephilim, solo vine a decirte algo.

Alzo una ceja, esperando el supuesto mensaje, con un leve presentimiento.

-Cuídalo. -Dice simplemente- Cuídalo, porque no siempre será tuyo. -siento la sangre huir de mi rostro, mientras veo como desaparece rápidamente, de una manera _casi_imposible por los tacones de aguja.

Me quedo con la vista fija en el vacío, sintiendo como la lluvia que comienza a caer, se mescla con los finos hilos de agua que salen de mis ojos.

A pasado una semana, una semana en las que, si bien he ido contigo, no has actuado como de costumbre.

-¿Quieres café? -la pregunta de siempre, y niego con la cabeza, mirando las líneas de frustración que se ubican (_nuevamente_) en tu frente.

Vuelvo a mirar la ventana, observando a las personas caminar de un lado a otro.

-Esto me está hartando- Me doy la vuelta, y pego un salto al notarte repentinamente cerca de mí.

-¿El que este aquí? -miro al suelo, pensando en lo tonto que soy, abrumado por el repentino golpe de realidad. -No te preocupes, no volveré.

Me levanto, y antes de que pueda siquiera avanzar dos pasos, siento tu mano sosteniendo la mía en un fuerte agarre.

Te veo confundido, al notar el dolor y la seriedad en tu mirada.

-No seas tonto Alexander, no quiero que te vayas. -Tu voz sale tan convencida, y me siento estremecer.- ¿Qué te hace creerlo?

Bajo la mirada.

-Ella.

De un momento a otro, siento sus brazos rodeándome, y apoyo mi cabeza en tu hombro.

No hacen falta palabras.

Sé que me amas.

Y se, que aunque, yo me vaya en un futuro, serás _mío._

Ya nunca más de ella.

* * *

><p>Hola de nuevo.<p>

Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar de este capítulo.

Es extraño y se me vino de repente. Ok no. De repente no, si no que, después de algunos problemas personales, y ciertas experiencias con un brujito, muy cercano a mí, pues, salió esto.

El capitulo va dedicado a mi parabatai, Eli, la cual me ayuda a matar a mi odiosa musa, para que no me deje sola cuando la necesito, y a Val Rueda, la cual tiene que ver demasiado en que la mayoría del tiempo, piense que Alexito sea emo.

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


	3. Beso

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso? - Tu pregunta me sorprende por un instante, y bajo la mirada para encontrarme con tus ojos, observándome fijamente.<p>

Estamos en mi departamento, yo sentado en el sofá, viendo el televisor, mientras que tus estas con la cabeza en mi regazo, leyendo un libro antes de tu pregunta.

-Claro que lo recuerdo, ¿Cómo olvidarlo? -sonrío ante el simple recuerdo, pero veo como frunces un poco los labios, en una mueca de molestia. Enarco una ceja. -¿Tu no?

-Bueno, sí, lo recuerdo, pero… -tu voz se apaga conforme hablas, mientras mantienes esa mueca.

-¿Pero…? -te pregunto expectante.

-Pero nada. -murmuras y te levantas en un movimiento rápido. -Ya es tarde, seguramente Isabelle ya está preocupada…

-Isabelle está bien, seguramente en Pandemonium con Simon. -Te interrumpo, un poco dolido por tu cambio de conversación- Dime que palabras iban después de ese curioso "pero".

Bajas la mirada, se que empiezas a molestarte, pero mantengo la postura, quiero, _preciso_, saber que ocurre por tu mente.

-No iba nada, Magnus, solo déjalo. -te encaminas a la puerta, y si bien, trato de contener mis ganas de seguirte, no lo logro, y cuando me doy cuenta, ya estoy a tu lado apoyándome de la puerta para impedirte el paso.

-Si dices que lo deje, es porque en verdad iba algo. -presionas los labios con más fuerza, al igual que los puños, mientras que, sorprendentemente, un sonrojo invade tus mejillas.

-Déjame salir. -tu voz sale de una manera autoritaria.

-No hasta que me digas que ocurrió.

Entrecierras los ojos, mientras el sonrojo se hace más pronunciado, pero tú no pareces advertirlo.

-Déjame salir -vocalizas molesto y niego con la cabeza.- ¡Ahora!

-No, quiero saber.

Ruedas los ojos y retrocedes hasta quedar recostado en el sofá, totalmente enfurruñado.

Me acerco y arrodillo a tu lado, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿Me dirás? -insisto.

Me lanzas una mirada, fría, y a la vez, avergonzada.

-No.

Ruedo los ojos, pero no insisto, me siento en el suelo y continúo viendo el televisor, contigo a mi espalda.

-¿He mejorado? -susurras, tomándome por sorpresa, _otra vez._

-¿En qué? -me volteo para verte, un poco confundido.

-Ya sabes en que. -te cruzas de brazos, mirando al techo fijamente.

Mi mente avanza a velocidad, y en el momento en el que comprendo a que te refieres, entiendo el porqué de tu enojo inicial.

No puedo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-No hacía falta que te rieras -me reprochas totalmente rojo por la vergüenza y la molestia- Con que me dijeras que no, era suficiente.

Ruedo los ojos y me inclino sobre ti para darte un ligero beso en los labios.

-No seas bobo, no me reí por eso -me miras interrogante, posiblemente, aún sin creerme- Me reí porque te molesta el creer que no has mejorado.

Bufas y te volteas en dirección contraria a mí.

No puedo hacer más que sonreír ante eso.

Me levanto y me voy a la alcoba, con una felicidad indescriptible.

No hicieron falta palabras, se que te ganara la curiosidad y vendrás a exigirme la respuesta.

Y cuando lo hagas, te diré lo perfecto que eres para mí, lo mucho que te necesito, lo mucho que te amo.

Sin la necesidad de que "hayas mejorado".

Y vaya que lo hiciste.

* * *

><p>¡Fine! ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su comentario, nada les cuesta el dar su opinión, ya sea aquí, o en Facebook, ustedes señoritas que se que saben a quienes me refiero ;)<p>

El cap, como siempre, va dedicado a Val Rueda, que, de manera inconciente-conciente me da las ideas para con el comportamiento de Alec, para Eli, mi parabatai que sigue sin saber que ocurre con su sangre sucia, pero al que mataremos si sigue de imbécil.


	4. Caramelo de mantequilla

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraria en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarian hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas despues de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaria una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>Y ahí estas, con la mirada perdida mientras bebemos café recién preparado, luego de haber pasado la noche poseyéndonos el uno al otro.<p>

Siempre es la misma mirada.

Te observo, queriendo saber que cruza por tu mente, saber en qué piensas mientras levitas gotas del mocca antes de dejarlas caer. Conocer el porqué de aquellas sonrisas que escapan de tus labios de vez en cuando y que me dedicas una vez que notas que las descubrí.

"Es difícil, Magnus" quiero decirte. "Es difícil observar cómo te pierdes en momentos y recuerdos de los que no formo parte. Me duele saber que no soy ni seré el único para ti, aun cuando tu lo representes todo para mí."

Aparto la mirada, mordisqueando uno de los chocolates que sueles tener sobre la mesa de la cocina, junto con esos dulces de mantequilla.

Estiro la mano para tomar otro chocolate de brillante envoltura, justo cuando caigo en la cuenta de que somos como ese bol de dulces. Porque, ¿a quién no le gustaba el chocolate? A muy pocos. Como tú, con ese encanto, terminabas hechizando a la mayoría, pero lo mismo, ¿Quién gustaba de tomar caramelos de mantequilla? Yo era un triste y ordinario dulce amarillo. Sin nada de chiste.

Retire la mano, molesto y deprimido por lo poco que encajo a tu lado. Por lo sencillo y reemplazable que resultaría que me cambiaras por ser tan común.

-Ese ceño fruncido no se ve precisamente bien en una mañana tan linda… -pego un respingo al escucharte tan cerca, al igual que noto tus brazos rodeando mi cintura.

-¿Terminaste tu café? -me limito a preguntar, apartando los pensamientos donde eres una barra de chocolate Hershey´s con envoltorio de purpurina.

Asientes sin decir nada, acariciando mi clavícula con las yemas de los dedos, provocándome un estremecimiento, sintiéndome derretir…

-¡Como mantequilla! -gruño molesto, separándome de ti. ¡Hasta en eso era ordinario!

-¿Perdón? -enarcas una ceja, cruzándote de brazos- No sabía que fuera tan resbaloso como una barra de mantequilla. -bufas y volteas la mirada-

Y ahí es justo cuando me doy de golpes mentales.

-No es eso… -murmuro con la vista clavada en mis zapatos, sintiendo enrojecer mi rostro- No quise decir eso, no creo que seas resbaloso…

Me miras escéptico.

-¿Entonces?

Mi rostro enrojece más, y busco las palabras para no sonar como un completo desadaptado que alucina con dulces cuando ahora podríamos estar sobre la mesa de la cocina…

Enrojezco más.

-Yo… No creí… -balbuceo sin sentido, apretando los puños- ¡Soy un dulce amarillo! -grito sin contenerme- ¡Tu eres un delicioso cacao que me dejara en cualquier momento por la fábrica de Willy Wonka!

Respiro más relajado, alzando la mirada para enfrentarte contra tu adicción de golosinas más raras y exóticas que los caramelos de mantequilla. Me encuentro con tu mirada estupefacta y confundida, boqueando sin encontrar que decir.

Repaso mentalmente todo lo que dije, enrojeciendo a los segundos. "Mierda…"

En tu rostro se nota como tratas de unir cabos, buscando el porqué de tan dulces comparaciones.

Finalmente, suspiras y te encojes de hombros, con una sonrisa picara te acercas a abrazarme como unos minutos atrás.

-Los dulces de mantequilla siempre han sido mis favoritos. -ronroneas en mi oído, empujándome un poco hacia la pared.

Bueno, había descubierto dos cosas.

La primera, que me encantaba ser un caramelo…. Y que si terminaríamos probando la mesa.

* * *

><p>Cortito, y raro.<p>

Mi justificación es que ya tenía la mantequillosa idea desde ayer y no me había soltado. Y me quitaran esta lap en cualquier momento.

Bueno, capítulo dedicado a Ceci, por la galleta de mantequilla comestible, a Val, por la galleta sexy sexy así como ser una maldita diosa-

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Gatitos? ¿Dulsheshitos de mantequilla?


	5. No quiero

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran mios, todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>¿Cuándo se es ya suficiente en una relación? Yo he estado en varias, como es de suponerse con los años que tengo y esa siempre ha sido una interrogante para mí. Haciendo memoria, me parece que cada que ocurre algo que simplemente ya no puedo manejar, es cuando decido terminar con aquello que daña.<p>

Solo míralos a ellos, como perros y gatos. Ya no son la pareja divertida y de la que me reía a sus costas cuando algo decían. Ahora pelean más y más fuerte. Es espantoso el ver como una flama de esa intensidad comienza a disolverse de esa forma tan abrupta.

No concibo siquiera el encontrarme en una situación parecida contigo, no logro imaginarlo.

Sé que sufres al ver a tu parabatai en esta situación, se que lo haces porque lo ves. Yo, en cambio, sufro por ella. Porque en cierta forma me veo reflejado en lo que es. Porque si estuviéramos ahí, yo tendría una actitud propia de una adolescente a la cual plantan un mismo día antes de su graduación. Clary se muestra de una manera similar, aun cuando no sea la clase de chicas que se emocionan por una fiesta así de superficial.

Extraña ella.

No tardara en acabarse todo, eso me parece que lo sabemos a la perfección. Los cuatro. Y solo seguimos dando concejos y buenos momentos como si hubiera algún tipo de esperanza que alimentar, aun cuando es de saber público que no sirve de nada.

Ahora me estas mirando, me descubriste jugando con la pelotita de mi humor, como sueles llamarle. Pero no estoy ni molesto ni aburrido. Pienso. Pienso en ellos tanto como pienso en nosotros.

¿Sabes? Si fuéramos buenos amigos, tú y yo, para con ellos, les diríamos que lo más sano es que terminen de una vez. Pero no lo haremos, porque nos vemos reflejados en ellos y no queremos que algo les ocurra. Que algo nos ocurra.

Nos estamos agobiando por problemas que no son los nuestros y que nos están envenenando. Pero no parece que estemos dispuestos a dejar de hacerlo, porque de ser nosotros, no pararíamos hasta llegar a las últimas y contemplar todo el daño que nos hemos hecho.

Pero eso no pasa aun, y agradezco al mismo tiempo que ruego a Lilith de que no ocurra nada.

Te amo tanto… Como no tienes una idea, Lightwood.

* * *

><p>Un cortito que tenia por ahí :3… No me maten ._.<p> 


	6. Cultivo una rosa blanca

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p><em>De verdad, de verdad lo siento…<em> No me canso de repetirlo mientras te veo tumbado en la cama con los ojos llorosos. ¿Qué más te puedo decir? Definitivamente estoy bloqueado.

¿Cuánto te estará doliendo? Ya sabes, simple curiosidad. La magia tiene sus beneficios, y uno de ellos es el fuerte sistema inmunológico que poseemos al nacer con ella. Por consiguiente, muy, muy pocas veces he enfermado, tenido una alergia, menos.

No sé si estas molesto o es la hinchazón la que te hace ver así, por lo que prefiero no arriesgarme y no decir ni media palabra, mientras veo al culpable del embrollo en mi mano. ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo es que lo sigo teniendo?

-Edes buy lindo, amod... -me dices de forma dulce, nasal. Seguramente estas delirando o ya no comprendo tu sarcasmo. Ambas opciones son igual de viables.

-Cariño...

-Do... -agitas una mano en el aire, haciendo notar como tus ojos brillan por la fiebre... Así que era eso...- De vedad... Edes lindo... Jabás me habían dado un damo de dosas, menos blancas... Son bis favoditas...

Y ahora no sé cómo reaccionar. Pareces comenzar a dormir por la fiebre y voy al baño a mojar una toalla, antes de ir a prepararte algún remedio que te haga sentir mejor, sin embargo, tus palabras siguen resonando en mi mente. ¿Tus favoritas? Sigo sin creer que sea considerado un buen detalle algo que te haga inflar como globo pero... _Pero yo también te agradecería si me dieras un ramo de nardos o de narcisos..._ Maldita voz mental.

Regreso a tu lado y sonrió como puedo, poniendo la toalla. Te veo hacer una pequeña mueca al dormir, por el frio, seguramente. Eres lindo dormido. Eres lindo siempre, de hecho. Incluso ahora, con tu rostro diciendo a gritos los efectos de la alergia, eres lindo.

Beso tu mejilla y me separo de ti para ir a la cocina y ver si no tengo algo que nos pueda ayudar. No soy muy afín a la medicina mundana.

* * *

><p>-No quiero que te deshagas de ellas.<p>

Nuevamente, no llego a entender.

Tu rostro sigue apenas si un poco hinchado, pero tu voz ya regreso completamente a la normalidad. La fiebre también bajo, por lo que ya no tengo esa excusa para lo que me estas pidiendo.

-Alec...

-Espera, sé que es peligroso. -me ves con un poco de vergüenza, mordiendo tu labio y lanzando miradas ansiosas hacia el ramo cuando el que debería de hacerlo soy yo-. Pero... Son tan lindas y tú me las diste... ¿No habría una forma de que las mantuviéramos?

La hay, quiero decirte, la hay, pero resultaría más peligroso a largo plazo. Y todo aquello que represente un peligro para ti... Oh Lilith, ¿cómo puedo negarme si me miras de esa forma tan linda? Con esa miradita de cachorro que sabes que no resisto.

-Por favor...

Eso ya fue un golpe bajo. Te veo mal y noto como pones una expresión de triunfo. Genial. No puedo evitar sonreír con resignación y mover las manos en el aire, como si estuviera tejiendo y en dirección de las flores. No tarda mucho para que estas queden vueltas de tela en poco tiempo, en listón, más específicamente. Aplaudes de alegría y suspiro. Amo tu risa encantada.

Me levanto y tomo el ramo otra vez, caminando hasta ti y arrodillándome de frente tuyo como hace unas horas antes de que te asaltaran los estornudos, sin apartar la vista de tu sonrisa llena de ternura. Me aclaro un poco la garganta.

-¿Sabes? Hay un poema bastante bonito sobre las rosas... -veo la curiosidad brillando en tus ojos y solo ruego porque esto si salga de acuerdo a lo planeado-. Y me gusta porque me recuerda a ti. -el sonrojo no tarda en acudir a todo tu rostro y es ahí cuando celebro que estas desarmado-. ¿Quieres saber por qué? -te quedas en silencio unos segundos, como si estuvieras considerando si aquello sería tan vergonzoso como para oírlo, pero finalmente das una leve asentida-. Bien, es algo así... _Cultivo una rosa blanca, en julio como en enero, para el amigo sincero, que me da su mano franca..._ -nuevamente el sonrojo te invade-. _Y para el cruel que me arranca, el corazón con que vivo, cardo ni ortiga cultivo; cultivo una rosa blanca_.

Nos quedamos en silencio, en un silencio donde te veo de forma fija, tratando de descubrir en que estas pensando. Finalmente, sonríes un poco condescendiente.

-No veo porqué te recuerda a mí.

-¿No? Si está muy claro. -una pizca de incredulidad asoma en tu rostro y contengo una risa-. Cultivar es preservar, mi querido nephilim, y yo ansió preservar algo que amo. -abres mucho los ojos, y creo que adivinas a dónde me dirijo-. Preservar como ese hombre que cuidaba de su rosa... -tomo aire- Tu eres mi rosa, Alexander. Y quiero cuidarte en junio como en enero. Cuidarte y mantenerme contigo hasta que haya un "hasta aquí". -tus ojos comienzan a volverse llorosos y abres la boca para hablar- No, escúchame. Quiero que seas mi rosa. Que aceptes serlo y que me aceptes a mí como tu cuidador...

-Magnus...

-Magnus nada. -remuevo en mi mano y una pequeña cajita de terciopelo azul aparece en ella, con una argolla de plata con pequeñísimos diamantes dentro-. Alexander Lightwood... ¿Aceptas ser mi más hermosa y amada rosa?

* * *

><p>¿Quéeeeeee tal les ha parecido? :3 Este ha sido uno de los que más gusto me ha dado escribir, por el simple hecho de que no se qué demonios vaya a responder Alec xD En serio, no se .-. Sería igual de lindo que dijera que no como que dijera que sí. Al menos, para mí.<p>

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


	7. Mañana

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>¿Por qué simplemente no seguir con mi vida? ¿Por qué he de quedarme aquí contigo cuando puedo seguir intentándolo con él aunque sé que eso no me llevara a nada? Soy tonto, lo sé. Me estoy aferrando a alguien que jamás va a cambiar la forma en la que me ama. Estoy amando y he amado a una persona que nunca me va a ver más que como a su hermano y parabatai.<p>

No entiendo por qué aún no me has mandado a la mierda. No te merezco y ambos lo sabemos. Esto nos está haciendo más daño del que debería. Eres un brujo, un subterráneo que brilla más que las propias hadas de toda la corte Seelie y con el que mantengo algo que ni siquiera tiene el poder de ser llamado relación.

-Alexander… -me llamas en voz baja, seductora, y siento como mi piel se eriza al sentir la caricia insinuante de ese timbre. Jugueteo un rato más con mi suéter antes de ir hasta tu habitación, tragando aire al verte tendido sobre la cama.

Luces un sencillo pantalón de lino dorado, bombacho, como los que se solían usar en los cuentos árabes mundanos. Aquellos que siempre traen a la memoria alguna alfombra voladora o unos cuantos genios encerrados en lámparas mágicas. Tu torso luce completamente desnudo, con los abdominales marcados en el vientre sin ombligo que me hace tragar aire con esfuerzo y ladear la cabeza para que no notes mi rostro completamente azorado.

-Magnus… -musito en voz baja, tratando de ordenar mis pequeñas fantasías dentro de mi mente, sin lograrlo del todo.

-¿Por qué no vienes aquí? –ronroneas, palmeando el lugar vacío junto a ti, sobre el edredón dorado. Respiro de nuevo y trato de permanecer en la puerta, sorprendiéndome cuando noto que mis piernas no me obedecen y que avanzan sin mi consentimiento.

Me siento en el borde de la cama, jugando de nuevo con los agujeros de mi manga, dando un respingo al sentir tu aroma embriagarme en el momento en el que me abrazas. Muerdo mi labio, completamente sonrojado, sin atreverme a nada más.

-Estás muy tenso… -susurras, apoyando el mentón en mi hombro, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla. ¿Qué puedo responder a eso? Nada. No tengo respuesta y me siento mal por ello. Me siento mal porque no debería de sentir este retortijón en el estómago cuando estoy cerca de ti. No me debería de poner nervioso como una colegiala al momento de recibir un mensaje tuyo, no debería de estar frustrado y ansioso cuando no me mandas nada. No debería de estar enamorándome de ti.

Pero si no debería de estar sintiendo esto por ti… ¿Por qué no le pongo un alto? ¿Por qué no evito que me toques y me hagas sentir el cielo como me estás haciendo sentir ahora? Quiero escapar, mi mente y mi corazón quieren escapar, pero me es imposible el resistirme a ti, a ti que me haces sentir tan amado y querido como no me he sentido jamás por nadie.

Te detesto. Te detesto por saber cómo desarmarme al solo clavar aquellos vivaces ojos de gato en mí.

Te detesto y amo al mismo tiempo sin poder evitarlo.

Lo hago ahora al momento de estarme vistiendo antes de que despiertes. Me costó una barbaridad de esfuerzo el salir de tus brazos. Incluso ahora, ya vestido y escapando de tu apartamento como si fuera un ladrón, quiero regresar sobre mis pasos y quedarme a tu lado para ver aquel mar verde y dorado a la luz del amanecer, como aquella vez en que casi muero por el ataque de Abaddon.

Me digo que esa será la última vez que vaya contigo, la última en la que me pierda en tus brazos, pero claro, no puedo imaginar que mi madre me pedirá mañana que vaya a verte para solicitarte la creación de un portal para ir a Idris todos.

No imagino que mañana veré tu mirada desilusionada y molesta por la petición al no ser lo que estabas esperando.

No imagino que mañana es el día en que te alejes de mí y me sienta peor, mucho peor de lo que me he sentido jamás.

Mañana, mañana podre aceptar que te amo. Y solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Un cortito que me salió de momento por el aburrimiento de estar metida en un café esperando a mi cita e.e Depresión... ¿Dónde? xd Recuerden que el hilo temporal es extraño y aquí, Alec sigue en etapa de negación hacia el brujo sexy sexy.<p> 


	8. Dejar de escuchar

**Disclaimer: Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a la maldita Cassandra Clare. Si fueran míos todo se centraría en el Malec, Jace y Clary si resultarían hermanos, Maia e Isabelle saldrían juntas después de saber sobre Simon, y Valentine montaría una academia de ballet junto con Sebastian.**

* * *

><p>¿Qué era lo que esperabas? De verdad... ¿Creías que yo no le daría tanta importancia al hecho de que quisieras matarme? Porque bien sabes que eso es lo que ibas a hacer al acortarme la vida sin mi consentimiento. <em>Matarme.<em>

Escucho un ligero maullido detrás de mí y lo ignoro, no tengo el suficiente ánimo para jugar con aquel pequeño gato traidor que me rasguño cuando regrese de terminar lo nuestro. No tengo ánimo ni para arreglar mi departamento, cambiar los muebles a como estaba acostumbrado.

Otro maullido, un poco más fuerte y un golpecito en mi brazo. Me giro un poco y veo a _Presidente_ restregarse contra mi pierna, maullando de nuevo. Arqueo una ceja y antes de poder preguntarle qué ocurre -de una forma muy tonta ya que los gatos no hablan-, escucho sonar el teléfono. Mi corazón comienza a latir tan fuerte que casi creo que toda la calle debe de estarlo escuchando. Alcanzo el pequeño aparato y noto el número desconocido sobre la pantalla táctil, temblando al desbloquearlo para contestar.

-¿Hola? -me muerdo el labio al notar mi voz un poco ronca, ¿o era insinuante? Bien pude haberlo dicho con un tono molesto, por lo que me apresuro a aclararme la garganta un poco-. ¿Hay alguien _ahí_?

Escucho una pequeña vocecilla tímida del otro lado de la línea, antes de que la llamada se termine. Miro el celular y esbozo una sonrisa quebrada, al momento en que me regresan las ganas de tirarme sobre el sofá para ver episodios pasados de No te lo pongas o Extreme Makeover, mientras como un bote entero de helado de frutillas. O chocolate.

Lanzo una leve mirada al teléfono de nuevo y suspiro, sintiéndome una completa colegiala. ¿Acaso es justo? No me lo parece. ¿Es justo que te la pases llamándome para que al final, no me digas nada? Quisiera que dejaras de llamarme y torturarme de esa manera tan vil. No tiene caso que me llames si no piensas volver, si no piensas hablar o decirme lo que sea. Una disculpa sería un buen tema de conversación entre los dos, así como un poco de insistencia de tu parte para que te acepte de nuevo.

Claro, uno no obtiene lo que quiere, jamás lo obtiene. La vida es injusta y casi lo había olvidado, pero ahora, el recuerdo de eso es más constante para mí. Todo está rodeado de hipocresías, promesas vacías que bien sabes, nunca se cumplirán.

-Te extraño... Te odio... -susurro a la nada, con la esperanza de que tal vez, mis palabras floten hasta dónde estás para que las escuches.

Otro maullido. Me tiro sobre el sofá para ya no escuchar más. No quiero escuchar ya nada.

* * *

><p>¿Quién siente pena por Magnus? Yo sí. Vamos, pero tampoco es paaaaara tanto... No lo considero así... -se suelta a llorar-. En fin, ¿qué les pareció? :3<p>

¿Chocolatitos? ¿Fresitas? ¿Tomatazos?


End file.
